Closure
by impulse87
Summary: SPD My take on how the Shadow episodes should have went. DoggieKat
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers, or anything else related to Power Rangers. No money has been made off of this story, it is nothing more then a way for me to show my appreciation for the series

Closure

Chapter one: Falling in to place

Krybots were easy to deal with, Blue Heads tended to fight back a bit, but Orange Heads were a massive pain in the rear. "Among other places as well." Muttered Jack Landors, SPD Red Ranger, the red ranger quickly recovering from the brutal attack launched by the robotic soldier. Jack couldn't exactly complain or ask for help since the other rangers were busy fighting a small army of Krybots led by an intergalactic convict named Baramos.

Baramos had decided that his latest crime would involve theft and hostage taking; basically the alien had decided to rob a bank and take several women and children as hostages. Luckily Z had happened to be at the bank during the robbery and had called the rest of the team and informed the, about the robbery/hostage situation. The team had managed to get the hostages out safely thanks to Jack's molecularization abilities. However, Baramos refused to go down, and had summoned an army of Krybots and an Orange head. So now Jack and the rest of the rangers had to deal with an army of Krybots AND a very dangerous intergalactic criminal.

Jack quickly dodged an energy blast shot by the Orange Head, but his efforts were in vain, when he realized that the energy blast was a nothing more than a distraction, the Orange Head's sword connected with Jack's shoulder, the force of the attack alone was enough to send the red Ranger flying. "Ok, now I'm mad." Snarled Jack angrily; he quickly drew both his Delta Blasters. "Let's see how well you deal with this!"

Jack charged into battle, all the while shooting lasers at the Orange Head, most of the blasts were deflected by its sword but a few blasts managed to get in. A stray blast blew a hole right through the robot's head causing it to drop its weapon, but despite the damaged that it had suffered, the Orange Head still stood. Jack quickly pistol-whipped the robot warrior, before kicking it in the gut. "Time to end this!" said Jack; he quickly combined his two firearms. "Delta Blasters Combo Mode! Delta Shot!"

The massive energy ball that was launched was more than enough to finish off the Orange Head, but the battle wasn't over, not yet by a long shot, they still had to deal with Baramos. "Useless Krybots, I knew I shouldn't have used them!" roared a very angry Baramos. Standing at 7 feet tall with scaly turquoise skin and armed with an axe for a right hand the alien certainly looked like it could hold his own in battle.

"Any ideas?" asked Syd.

"Yeah, how's we blast him until he can't get up, sound?" replied Sky his Deltamax Striker was out and he quickly converted to it's laser mode.

"Well, it sounds kind of plain, and arrogant and egotistic and…" Said Bridge.

"BRIDGE!" shouted Jack, slightly annoyed at his teammate's habit of stating the obvious and trailing on. "The problem at hand?"

"Right, sorry." Bridge quickly replied as he pulled out his Deltamax Striker and combined it with his Delta knuckle to form his Deltamax laser weapon. The others quickly did the same. "Ready?"

"Ready!" shouted the other four rangers.

"FIRE!" shouted Z; four laser shots were blasted at Baramos followed by a Delta shot launched by Jack. The five shots were enough to knock out the massive alien.

Jack quickly pulled out his Delta morpher and switched it into its Judgment mode. "Baramos, you have been charged with obstruction of justice, attempted robbery and hostage taking." The judgment came up guilty. "Containment mode!" A bright flash of light consumed Baramos and captured him in a containment card. Mission complete.

Back at SPD head quarters, Jack was bored out of his mind, sure being the leader of the B-squad rangers was fun and all, but the paper work was a massive pain. Luckily, for Jack the report he had to write was a short one. But it didn't really matter, paperwork was paperwork.

'And paperwork is a bitch.' Thought Jack

"Having fun?" asked Z casually leaning on the door to his room.

"About as much fun as a guy can have." Replied Jack dryly. "Shouldn't you be training with the others?"

"Depends on your definition of training." Said Z, "Right now Sky's doing target practice, Bridge is modifying some of C-squad's weapons and Syd? Well I'm pretty sure that Syd ran off to get a manicure." Z brushed back a stray lock of chocolate brown hair away from her eyes and sighed. "Things are different now aren't they?"

"How? I mean we're still eating, sleeping, and helping people right?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, but you and me, we don't spend that much time with each anymore." Replied Z.

"I wonder why?"

_B-Squad Rangers please report to the meeting room immediately. _

Jack and Z exchanged glances, "C'mon, duty calls." Said Z. Jack nodded in agreement.

The conference room of the Troobian Empire wasn't exactly like the famous five star Hotels down on Earth, it was dark, musty, and reeked of death. 'Which is exactly why, I don't exactly enjoy my visits to this dump.' Thought Broodwing as he impatiently waited for evil Emperor Grumm to make his appearance. 'Why do I even bother with this dump?'

A large wad of money suddenly landed on the conference room table. 'Oh yeah that's why.'

"Why Emperor, this is more than I usually ask for. Not that I'm complaining though." Stated Broodwing as he eagerly reached for the money.

Broodwing looked up to see Grumm glaring at him with his blood red eyes. "Broodwing, I'm about to send one of my top generals down to Earth. I want you to help him in every possible way."

The criminal mastermind casually picked up the money before placing it into his wing-like cape. "As you wish my lord."

Commander Doggie Cruger felt a shiver go down his spine. Something that rarely happened to Sirians such as himself. 'Not that there are anymore of us.' He thought sadly as memories of that day began to return to him, and he felt himself begin to fall into a light slumber.

_The skies were a sickly yellow color as the massive Troobian Warships invaded the once beautiful planet of Sirius. The number of Krybots seemed to have no end, as the Sirian army continued to battle the mechanical soldiers. SPD's fleet had suffered massive losses, Grumm's forces just kept coming. SPD's most elite forces were on the frontline holding back the Troobian army. _

"_Dammit!' grunted Doggie as he cut down another krybot with his sword. "We destroy one and two more take it's place." _

"_Suck it up soldier!" called another officer as he blasted another krybot. _

_The fighting continued for quite sometime and for a minute it seemed like SPD actually stood a chance, then the Troobian fighter jets came into Doggie's line of vision. _

"_Shit!" _

A hand on the shoulder quickly snapped Cruger back into reality, quickly turning his head he saw that his assailant was none other than Kat Manx, the best engineer/scientist for SPD, she was also on of his dearest friends. At the moment a look of concern was all over her face. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" Doggie growled angrily. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"Kat, it's none of your business." Doggie growled as he angrily swatted her hand away.

"It is when it affects the way you behave." Kat replied, a look of hurt was all over her face, and for a second Doggie regretted doing that. "Doggie, you need to stop blaming yourself, you were just a cadet back then, there's no way you could have stopped that invasion by yourself."

Doggie growled.

Syd was thrown back about twenty feet by yet another Orange Head, luckily Jack was there to break her fall. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Jack yelled angrily, or maybe not.

"Sorry." Said Syd as she got off of Jack. "This one's tougher then the previous one, think we should call for help?"

"Nah, I got it covered." Replied Jack. He and Syd quickly charged back into battle, after a few blows were exchanged, the two rangers were quickly sent flying once again.

"Now?" asked Syd as she quickly got back up.

"Nah, he's falling right into my trap." Replied Jack confidently.

"Fine." Said Syd, her tone of voice indicated that she was a little annoyed, a few more blows later, the two rangers were sent flying back.

"Ok, maybe we need to call for help." Muttered Jack.

"You think?" replied a very annoyed Sydney Drew. She quickly reached for her Delta Morpher, which also served as a communicator. "Guys, we could use some help right now."

"Not now Syd, we're in the middle of a crisis right now, we need you right now." Replied Sky. "Bring your Delta Runner."

"Dammit." swore Syd.

"Go." Ordered Jack, as he quickly pulled out both of his delta blasters. "Leave this guy to me!"

A/N: I hope that this story goes the way I want it too. Hope you enjoyed he first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers or anything related to Power Rangers.

Closure

Chapter 2: Arrival

Syd quickly got into the cockpit of her Delta Runner, a massive signal car. 'Sky has a Helicopter, Jack has a Police car, and Bridge has a trailer machine, Z has an armored car, and me? I have the signal machine, why do I get the crappy zord?' These thoughts were quickly expelled from Syd's mind when she remembered that her teammates were in desperate need of her help. Syd quickly pulled out her Delta Morpher and inserted it into the key port designed for her morpher located on the upper left side of her main console.

"_SPD officer identified, B-squad Ranger status confirmed Ranger identification number 8569D6, Zord use authorized. All systems online. Welcome Sydney Drew." _Said the Zord's main computer, better known as the DECA system an artificial intelligence program which originated on the planet KO-35, in an emotionless electronic voice.

Sydney quickly pulled on her seatbelt and drove over to the city's airport. "At least I get decent speed with this zord. I wonder how fast it can go?"

"_450 miles per hour when going at maximum speed." _Answered DECA.

"Thanks DECA." Replied Syd with a smile as she continued to speed down the roads of Newtech city. It wasn't long before she reached the airport, she immediately realized what the problem was when she arrived.

A monster, a giant blue worm-like monster was holding a bus hostage. The bus tittered dangerously back and forth while it was being held by the creature's long slender tentacles. Surrounding the monster were several news vehicles as well as tourist cars. 'Crazy bastards, you're gonna get hurt if you stay there.' Thought Syd slightly annoyed. With a sigh Syd quickly grabbed and pulled a lever located on her left which caused the giant sign on top of her zord to come up with a message, which said "SPD ONLY."

Sydney quickly grabbed the microphone located on her right side so she could deliver a message to the idiotic civilians. "Attention all civilian vehicles, please evacuate the vicinity at once. I repeat: please evacuate the vicinity immediately! SPD zords are on the way! We have been given full authorization to attack!"

After hearing Syd's warning, all of the vehicles immediately left, which was around the same time the rest of her teammates, minus one Jack, arrived. Sky flying high in his helicopter-like Delta Runner, Bridge in his green trailer-like zord, and Z in her heavily armored zord, each one of them was doing their best to bring down the monster.

Sky, in his zord, lets out a sigh of frustration as he quickly aims the cannons located within the wings of his zord. "I hate warning shots." Mutters Sky while aiming for the monster's tiny little feet with a small tug on the trigger several lasers shot out towards the monster most of the missed, but the monster was freaked out.

Sky's jaw drops as he watched the monster quickly put down the bus, a sure sign of surrender, and then start crying. 'Now I've seen it all.' Thought Sky.

Even though Sky had seen it all, he would probably still be surprised to see Jack fighting yet another Orange Head robot, the second one in the same day. And even though this was the second one Jack was fighting, he was still getting trashed by the Troobian robot, presently the robot was holding Jack up by his neck and choking him. 'Need oxygen…' thought Jack as he quickly aimed his right delta blaster at the chest of the robot and quickly let out shot.

If the robot had nerves then it would definitely have let out a scream of pain since the shot hit it directly where a human's heart would have been located. But it didn't, instead it clumsily stumbled backwards letting go of Jack in the process. Jack immediately saw an opportunity to attack and he decided to use. The red ranger quickly combined his two delta blasters together to form an even bigger blaster which resembled a shotgun, aiming quickly at the fallen Orange Head who was just starting to get back up. The barrel of the gun was inches away from it's face.

"Game over." Said Jack before he pulled the trigger, the blast was so powerful that It sent Jack flying back due to its recoil, but the real damage was done to the Orange Head, the blast was so strong that only a few pieces of the robot remained when the smoke cleared. With a flash of bright red light Jack demorphed back into civilian form, the standard SPD armor cloth returning to his morpher, letting out a sigh of frustration Jack walked away. "Now, back to my paperwork."

Back at the base, Commander Cruger asleep and was having yet another nightmare, this time it wasn't him and his squadron against an army of Krybots, this time the battle was a lot more personal.

_The ground was red, blood red, the smell of blood and oil rose up into Doggie's nostrils, filling his entire body with rage and an intense desire to avenge his fallen comrades. His sword was in his hands as he continued to survey the scene, following a trail of blood, knowing that it would lead him to whatever the hell caused this carnage. _

'_Whoever they are, they're going to pay….' Thought Doggie as he tightened his grip on his sword. _

_The skies were still yellow, and there were still hundreds of fighter ships going at it, but none of that mattered to Cruger. Someone had gotten into the civilian shelters, and mercilessly slaughtered al the women, children and elderly, whoever they were, they were going to pay dearly. Doggie's ears quickly perked up when he heard a soft hum, the soft hum of a powerful laser weapon charging up. _

'_SHIT!' _

_Doggie quickly dodge rolled to prevent a red laser from blowing a massive hole into his head; several other lasers quickly followed the single shot. Fortunately the blasts were deflected by Doggie's sword. "Who goes there?" shouted Doggie. _

_The sounds of sinister laughing suddenly filled the vicinity Doggie nervously clutched his sword even tighter the before._

Cruger was suddenly pulled back into reality, when a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, looking over; he saw that it was Kat, who happened to have a very concerned look on her face. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" asked Kat softly.

"That is none of your concern." Snarled Doggie as he angrily swatted Kat's hand away. A look of hurt appeared on Kat's face and Doggie instantly regretted doing what he just did. "I'm sorry….."

Kat gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I know…." She replied softly, her eyes seemed to pierce right through his very soul. She smiled softly before turning around and walking away.

Meanwhile the B-squad rangers were relaxing after yet another hard day of battling and arresting Alien convicts and their annoying robot armies. To relieve stress, each ranger would participate in various activities, Sky would work out, Jack would listen to music, Bridge would upgrade his computer, Z would meditate and Syd would sing, but nothing would help relieve stress better then just simply joking around. Which was what the rangers were doing at the moment, the joking tended to go from impressions to comments about random things, but never things such as practical jokes. Today's form of joking around was comments and imitations. Something that Jack and Sky excelled at.

"Did you see the look on that monster when we arrested him, he started crying, who cries after you commit a hostage taking?" asked Sky. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but maybe there were other reasons for him crying." Objected Bridge, "Maybe all of his friends forgot that it was his birthday today." At that instant ever

Syd shot Bridge a stare, since it had been her birthday just a week ago and she had made a massive fuss over it, which left the rest of the team with no choice but to throw her a surprise birthday party after they had completed an undercover assignment. Despite the initial insult she had felt, she eventually burst out laughing destroying any hostile feelings she felt for Bridge. The laughing continued for quite sometime Cruger and Kat walked into the room.

In Cruger's mind the entire room began to blur as the laugher continued, the same laugh, the same laugh that demon of a person had. The laughter brought back memories for Cruger, horrible memories, memories which he would rather forget.

_The creature stood tall, towering at nearly seven feet, most of his body was metal, the few parts that were organic flesh was a bright color of green. Half of his face was metal, with a bright green eye, his mouth possessed rows of sharp white teeth. His mouth was twisted into a devious smile. Instead of having right hand, he possessed a metal gauntlet, which served as a hand while it's long curved blades served as fingers; several wires went from his back to his the back of his head. _

"_Well, it's been a while since a person's been able to dodge my blasts. I'm impressed." Sneered the creature as he leaped down to face Doggie. Doggie immediately got into a battle stance; his sword raised high, his eyes scared and unsure. "Perhaps you can give me the battle, I desire, all of the Sirians I've fought have been nothing but weak, but you I like that look you're giving me. My name is General Benaag, but you can call me your executioner!" _

_Then suddenly without warning, Benaag fired, the shots were barely dodged. And all the while, the murderous general laughed. _

"_HAHAHAHAHA!" _

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the rangers as Cruger's memory died away; it was that same laugh that same horrible laugh. They were laughing, laughing at him, mocking his very existence. And slowly Cruger's anger built.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" roared Cruger angrily, and in an instant the laughter subsided, now there was only a shocked silence,

"Sir, we were only…." Started Bridge nervously.

"Need I remind you that this is a command center and not a playground. If you want to joke around, then do it after we stop Grumm!" snarled Cruger cutting Bridge off, Bridge squirmed in terror. "You are the sorriest bunch of cadets, I've ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes upon!"

"Wait a minute, you can't talk to us like that! You have no right!" interrupted Jack angrily, his eyes narrow as Cruger turns to look at him.

"Well, the team leader sticking up for his team." Says Cruger mockingly. .

"Yes, I am, sir." Replies Jack, not a single bit afraid of the Sirian.

"Then do me a favor and lead them out of my sight!" snarls Cruger. Silence. "NOW!"

The rangers scurried away in terror. After they were gone, Doggie noticed Kat staring at him, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Don't you start."

Night had fallen upon Newtech city, the serene darkness was the perfect cover for thieves and murderers, but tonight there weren't any of them wandering the streets, word on the streets was that something bad was coming to town, and everyone who had even half of a brain cell knew that they should stay out of its way. It was then that it happened in a bright flash of white light a portal opened and he stepped out of it. His eyes still glowed menacingly, his green body was still plagued by scars won from battle. A massive diagonal scar ran across his lower abdomen and under his black chest armor. A scar given to him long ago.

"Doggie Cruger….I've come to finish our battle………." Snarled the creature, and with a sinister laugh he ran off to fulfill his master's wishes and his own wishes. 'Soon Doggie Cruger, soon."

A/N: And so ends chapter two, hope you liked. For those who are starting to get annoyed by the flashbacks, you'll be seeing them for a few more chapters. So just try to bear with me.

Please review, It's motivation for me, plus it's nice to know someone's reading my story.


End file.
